regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Finale
Aired: Saturday, 11th August 2018: 10am to 4pm American Pacific Channel: https://www.twitch.tv/misscliks Youtube: Youtube Vod Raised money for Cypersmile. Cast: Neal 'Koibu' Pass Erickson - Dungeon Master Anna Prosser Robinson - December (Half-elf, Level 5 Assassin) Geneviève 'livinpink' Forget - Vivienne Lightyear (Tiefling, Level 5 Eldritch Knight) Stephanie Harvey - Bo Lightyear (Tiefling, Level 5 Paladin) Guest Cast: Margaret Krohn - Aquata (Level 5 Merfolk) Steven 'Silent0siris' Lumpkin - Aqutavian Von Finburg (Level 5 Merfolk) Bri “Vieparlafoi” Desiree - Kes (Elf, Level 5 Bard) Jeffrey 'Trumpsc' Shih - Ransom (Human, Level 5 Fighter) Parts 1 & 2 In Greenpasture, North West of Kurshwikk, south of Embershore. December, Vivienne Lightyear & Bo Lightyear see their NPC friends Little Jimmy, Granneal, Guy Claypool, and a Goat named "Neal Son", get dragged out to sea. On the beach washed up are Aqutavian Von Finburg & Aquata. Bo Lightyear carries the mermaids into the water. The land dwellers demand the mermaids submit, but the mermaids counter with a siren song. December, Vivienne & Bo are compelled under the water. Mercifully the mermaids put water-breathing bracelets on the land-dwellers. They are dragged down to a bubble dome in a reef filled with humans. The charmed 3 are chained next to some other humans. The over humans have glaced faces. Bo breaks his shackle as Aqutavian performs a song on the stage. Jeffery the shark looks around at the dome. Aqutavian checks outside and sees Jeffery and sees the Human Finius on top of a seahorse. Aquata unlocks the surface dwelelrs with a magical gesture. Aqutavian feeds some of the audience to the shark to the distract. Then Aqutavian & Aquata lead December, Vivienne & Bo to the stables. In the stabes is a black shadowy form. Beyond the black shadowy form Granneal. The shadow creature processes Charlie the Seahorse. After some threats from the shadow creature, talking like a horse. December stabs the horse in the neck, then stabs the shadows. Aqutavian is upset over the blood and not being important by Granneal. Granneal consoles him. The party head to some underwater geyser, and uses it to cook Charlie the horse. The party feast of it. The group, except Bo, become friends. Granneal is taken to the surface by Aqutavian & Aquata. On the way, they take Granneal to see some whales and sing her some whale songs. Parts 3 & 4 December, Vivienne & Bo are sucked into the lava vents. They are sperated and draged into different tunnels. They can hear each-other, but can't see each other. It is like they are in the same room. The shadow monster taunts December, Vivienne & Bo that without their mermaid friends, they have no chance of survival. The shadow monster says they can only hear each-other because of the physic link created by the shadow monster. The shadow monster tries to convince Bo to abandon the quest to save Little Jimmy, Guy Claypool, & the Goat Neal Son. Vivienne & Bo go to explore. December, alone, is crying, overwhelmed by the situation. Bo encourages December to continue, that she isn't alone. The seperated group head down the tunnels. At the end of each tunnel is a reddish-mud monster. Each of them fight their own mud-man. Bo kills his one it two sword blows. December back stabs her mudman over and over, shatting the gem in it's core. Vivienne shoots her mudman with an arrow, before using her combat shovel to rip out's it heart. Bo runs on ahead and sees the black shadow. The shadow monster talks to Bo, asking why Bo is trying to hard, as he doesn't care about Little Timmy. Bo pretends not to hear him. Bo throws a rock at the shadow creature, but it just goes though it. The creature gives a laugh, and advances on Bo. December finds the shadow creature in her version of the tunnel. It tells her that she doesn't need to save Little Timmy, but Bo tells December that dispite Little Timmy not being important, they don't want him to die. All three versions of the shadow attacks the party at the same time, but it misses all of them. Damaging one version of the creature damages all the version of the creature. Badly injured, December fires her short bow and kills the creature. The group find themselves in the same room with Little Jimmy. Little Jimmy starts crying as December and Bo insult him. December gives Little Jimmy her crossbow, but he missfires it. December takes the crossbow back. Vivienne give Little Jimmy her Combat Shovel, before putting the gag back hin his mouth after he isn't grateful. The party head up the lava tube, after a long climb it is getting hot. They reach the surface and see they are on a new hill and there is a village at the bottom of the hill. They head down the hill. Parts 5 & 6 There the meed Donabella Trumpete, mayor of Valuton, on the isle of Embershore. They also meet Kes & Ransom. Kes & Ransom are also on honeymoon. Ransom suggests that Guy Claypool could be up on the volcano top since that is in the direction Little Timmy said. As they climb, Ransom almost falls town a pit, but Kes holding his hand, stops him falling. The rest of the party help pull Ransom back to the surface. The party continues up the path the top of the volcano and find a hut. After December checks for traps, Random, Vivienne, Bo and Kes try to open the door, but unable to get the door to open. Ransom bribes Little Jimmy with sweets to go inside. Jimmy comes out with a healing potion inside. The party continues up the path and run into a pack of Baboons. Ransom throws rations at the baboons, and it distracts them. The party moves on. The shadow monster talks to the group, telling them not to continue, and that Guy Claypool is useless and they don't need to save him. Asking what price they need to let the monster keep Guy. It is suggested that Neal Son the goat could be price enough. The monster agrees, but Kes refuses and contines up the mountain. Ransom tries to organise a trade, but Kes shouts him down. The monster asks Ransom what he would need to be given to turn on his wife. When they get to the top they see Guy Claypool, suspended over the volcano. Then a large lava monster starts to climb out of the volcano. Vivienne tries to shoot it with a bow, but almost falls into the volcano, but recovers. The party knock down the lava monster, but it starts to climb. December lassos Guy Claypool and drags on out from certain death. Ransom heads over to save the goat. Kes casts tasha's hideous laughter, the monster starts laughing uncontrollably. Ransom frees the goat, and it runs away down the mountain side. The party barrage damage on the monster, but it takes a massive hit on Bo. Ranson takes down the beast. Neal Pass Erickson appears, demanding that someone die. And that he has never had the chance to kill Vivienne & Bo or even try. The party convinces Neal Pass Erickson to be their friend. They head down to Valuton where the party boat is. Everyone goes onto the boat. Guy Claypool dances with December. Category:Episodes Category:Campaigns Category:5e Campaigns